The Boss
by Myzinglink
Summary: She's about to get a taste of angry, lustful Booth, and she's going to get it hard...Chapter 2 just added, Brennan gets her revenge
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is also on the LJ community KitB. Prompt by shipperatheart for a Dominant Booth :) Now who wouldn't want one of their own!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, the 100th would have had steamy sex in the past AND present! So obviously, I do not...brilliant episode though! I still cry at the end, even though I've watched it more times than I can count.

* * *

His entire body was on alert waiting for her to show up at his door. Just thinking about her made certain emotions swim around in his head…anger, lust, confusion, love. Then he thought about their conversation earlier, how she so nonchalantly spoke about her date tomorrow with yet another asshole. Well, he's had it and he's done putting up with this bullshit. When she shows up, she's going to get a taste of angry lustful Booth, and she's going to get it hard.

She made it as far as one step inside the apartment before he threw himself on her.

He didn't ask permission, he just went for it.

He knew he had her when she closed her eyes, parted her swollen lips, and let out a soft moan. With her back still against the door, he growled his order in her ear.

"Get on your knees. Now"

Her eyes widened but she obeyed, trailing her fingers lightly all the way down. When she got where he needed her, the orders continued as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down.

"Look at me. You are going to open that delicious mouth of yours and take me in. All of me. Do you understand?"

A nod.

"With your right hand, while you suck me off, you'll pump my cock. Still with me?"

Another nod.

"With your left hand, you will cup my balls and gently massage them. You will do these things until I say otherwise. Got it?"

One more nod.

He relieves the pressure and frees his dick from his pants. Looking into her eyes, he puts his right hand on top of her head and grasps himself with the left.

"Open."

As soon as she complies, he places the head of his cock just inside her lips and fists her hair in his hand.

As he looks down at her, he quickly searches her eyes for any sign that she wants out. When she begins to place her hands accordingly, he knows she wants it as much as he wants to give it to her.

Slowly he inches himself into her hot mouth, all the way to the hilt. When she lets out a moan, vibrating his entire member, he loses it and begins pumping, essentially fucking her face.

His hands are tangled in her hair, her hands are working his cock and his balls into a god damned frenzy. That's when it truly hit him. She liked it. No, correction, she was fucking hot for it.

"You like being on your knees in front of me, don't you baby?"

A moan.

"I bet you've thought about sucking my dick as many times as I have, haven't you?"

Another moan.

"When I'm done with you here, you're going to want me to fuck the shit out of you, won't you?"

One more moan.

With all the talking, agreeing, stroking, and sucking he was losing it. He realized he was about to lose it with her, for the first time, against his door.

For one split second he felt a little bit guilty for the way things were going down. Only a split second though. Truthfully he was just hot, hard and ready. What made it even better was that all her moans, humming, and stroking were telling him that she too was ready.

He was close, so damn close. They may have started this first time with him in her mouth and she on her knees, but he would make damn sure they'd end up with him emptying himself into her sweet core.

Followed by a resounding_ pop _and a pathetic and mournful moan, he removed himself from her mouth and pulled her into a standing position. He grabbed her left thigh and hooked it over his waist. With his right hand he reached under her dress and pulled her soaking wet panties aside, surprisingly alarmed at how hot she was…literally.

He crashed his lips upon hers and sunk himself into her, pausing just for a second, reminding himself to remember and catalog this moment.

He pulled his lips from hers, looked into her eyes, and began his relentless pounding. With her leg wrapped around him, her wrists now pinned against the door, the only thing she could conceivably do was hang on for the ride.

The wonderfully torturous assault had his mind going crazy. The way she was eating this shit up was making him crazy. At this very moment, all he wanted to do was fuck the shit out of her every chance he got, showing her who the fuck was boss.

He was the boss.

He leaned in closer and lightly bit her ear lobe, never slowing down. He should have been surprised when she told him to bite her, but he wasn't.

He moved to the sexy curve of her neck and bit with just enough force to leave teeth marks and make her dig her nails into his flesh.

She took in every inch of him and it was quickly building into an eruption.

He looked into her eyes one last time before unleashing every last drop of himself into her.

Once their breathing patterns calmed, he lowered her leg, smoothed her dress, and placed his hands on her hips.

He was waiting for an ass kicking, but that's not what came at him.

She moved around him and began walking towards the bedroom. With a sexy look over her perfect shoulder, she told him it was her turn to be the boss.

* * *

**_If you like, let me know ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** After many requests, I finally decided to add on this second chapter with Brennan being the boss. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

As Brennan walked into the bedroom, the absolute maleness of it hit her hard. As she glanced at his bed, a flush of heat swept through and settled at the very center of her body. She turned and saw him behind her, standing in the doorway. His eyes were dark, the pulse point in his neck visibly beating wildly. He just had his way, now it was her turn and she had no plans on holding back.

"Booth, I am going to take my clothes off first and then yours. Understand me?"

He answered with an audible gulp and a nod.

As she slid each thick strap over her shoulders, she slowly freed her arms from her dress and let it fall and pool at her feet. She stepped out and then hooked her thumbs in the sides of her panties, never breaking eye contact as she took them off. Next she reached up to unclasp her bra, letting her breasts spill out after being confined for hours.

As soon as her bra hit the ground, she took a step towards Booth, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. When it looked like he might say something, she stopped him with her words.

"No, you don't speak until I give you permission."

With his shirt on the floor and his lips sealed, she moved on to his pants. This part would be easy enough since he didn't bother to zip up from before.

She got close enough so that her taught nipples grazed his chest, placed her hands on his hips and proceeded to push down his jeans and boxers in one swoop.

Once he was as naked as she, she put her hands on his waist and guided him around until the bed was behind him. With just a little bit of pressure, she pushed him until he was lying on the bed, his brown eyes staring back at her.

"Ok, you still can't speak but you can make as many noises as you want. I am going to have my way with you but you must keep your hands to yourself. No touching. Understand?"

The sound that escaped his lips sounded more like a desperate moan, but she was pretty sure he was following.

Straddling his hips and her hands placed on the bed beside his shoulders, she lowered herself to taste his mouth. The kiss soon turned to fire as her tongue swept his lips and began to tangle with his.

Surprisingly, Booth stayed true to the rules and did not move to touch her with his hands. What he did with them instead was grip the bed sheet so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white.

Brennan broke the kiss and kissed her way down his chest and to his stomach. Now, with her hands placed beside his hips and her mouth hovering over his straining cock, she closed the distance and swept her tongue across the head, tasting the bead of pre-cum that had already escaped.

Booth thrust his hips upward, but Brennan didn't take him in. She moved to where her chin was almost resting on the bed and slowly began to lick and suck on his testicles. As she brought one into her mouth, Booth yelled out profanities and prayed to God. After a few sensual rolls in her warm mouth, she paid her attentions to the other and Booth repeated his prior curses and prayers. While she was massaging his balls with her mouth and tongue, she ran her hands along his thighs, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles.

After kissing the inside of each thigh, she moved back up to his cock and ran her tongue along the underside, going from bottom to the very tip.

Brennan spared a glance at Booth and what she saw could only be described as desperation. His eyes were almost black and wide as he looked down at her.

"I'm going to suck you now. I'm not going to hold back, so I don't want you to either. I want you to tell me when you are about to come."

Without waiting for an answer, she bent down and brought him into her mouth, all the way to the hilt. She moved up and down, using her lips, tongue, and hand in expert ways causing Booth to groan, buck, and sing his praises.

Booth began to feel like an untried youth and soon felt the pressure building inside.

"Oh God baby, I'm going to come."

If he thought he would be exploding into her welcoming mouth, he was dead wrong. She completely removed herself, sat back on her knees and stared at him…smiling.

"What the hell!"

With his orgasm unexpectedly stopped, he looked at her with those wide confused eyes and suddenly he knew.

"I'm in charge now. You will come when I say so and I'm not done having my way with you yet."

Booth would have preferred getting his ass kicked over the torture she had decided upon. His cock was pulsing, his balls were hurting, and all he wanted to do was fuck his come inside her. Crude, yes, but damn that's what he wanted.

Once Brennan saw he had calmed down a bit, she brought her already glistening folds over him and then slowly sunk down.

"Same rules Booth. Tell me when you are close."

Reluctantly he nodded his compliance as she began to ride him for all he was worth. For a moment he forgot about the "No Hands" rule and began to reach out for her but she pushed his hands away and back down on the bed.

As Brennan leaned down to plant kisses on his face and leave light bite marks on his neck, she rocked her hips and rubbed her nipples against him. She could feel his entire body hardening and raised her head to look into his eyes.

"Booth?"

He squeezed them shut and growled.

"I'm about to come."

And like he knew she would, she raised herself off of him and then sat back on her knees between his legs.

Booth let out a frustrated grunt and opened his eyes. As aroused as his body was, the sight alone almost had him coming. There was Brennan, sitting calmly between his legs, a seductive smile on her lips, and skin shining from perspiration.

"How long are you going to keep doing this!"

She smiled as she bent down again and placed her lips at the head.

"As long as I want."

Then, like the cock sucking expert she was proving to be, she devoured him, bringing his body alive and making his blood boil once again.

"Fuck! I'm going to come!"

Brennan could hear the frustration and anguish in his voice and she almost took pity on him, but not quite yet.

"Just hold on a bit longer Booth"

As she crawled back over him, she tried to sooth him with her hands and mouth and could feel the heat rising off his skin, his heart racing in his chest, his body trembling with unleashed passion.

Brennan renewed her torture, going a little slower this time, closing her eyes and feeling every inch as he slid in and out of her. She began to feel her own climax coiling inside, on the verge of erupting. She had no intention of torturing herself so decided the game was up and to let Booth giver her all he had left.

"Fuck me until be both come."

Booth didn't wait for a rule clarification, he flipped Brennan on her back and mumbled something that sounded like "OhthankGod" and proceeded to put his hands on her and pound into her flesh with every ounce of resolve he had left. Ten thrusts later, Booth released every drop inside of her as Brennan clenched around him, crying out his name.

Booth remained inside her as their bodies stilled and calmed. He brushed her hair off her face and gave her their first kiss that wasn't fueled by desire and passion, this kiss was sweet and relaxed. He brought his head back up and both faces smiled from ear to ear.

"You, Temperance Brennan, are amazing. Cruel as hell, but amazing. You know that I'm going to have to return the favor now, don't you?"

Brennan laughed at the ease in which they settled into this new facet of their relationship.

"Don't make a promise you don't intend to keep."

With his own devilish smile, Booth replied.

"I haven't yet."


End file.
